


Muscles

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun likes Tao's muscles and he would like to have muscles like his, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscles

His eyes were fastened on the veins of the other’s arms. He saw the muscles moving slightly while the older ran his hands through his hair. “I like your arms,” Sehun said and laid his hand on Tao’s arm, giving it a little squeeze just to feel the muscles. The black haired boy chuckled a bit and flexed the muscles in his arms.  
  
He had often seen how Sehun had stared at his arms while they were cuddling on the bed - or the couch – and he knew that the younger liked his toned body pretty much. But Tao also knew that Sehun was a bit jealous. He wanted his body to look a bit more toned to. The younger one’s boyfriend should not be the only one to look like that.  
At least in Sehun’s opinion.  
He also wanted to look that good in tank tops.  
  
“Do you want to come with me when I’ll work out the next time?” Tao asked and softly caressed Sehun’s cheek before he pulled him closer to kiss him on the lips. Sehun smiled lovingly and nodded. “I knew you’d like this idea,” Tao said and giggled a bit. “But don’t forget to work out. Looking at me doesn’t count as ‘working out’,” he added. “Idiot!” Sehun said while slapping Tao’s arm.  
  
But he could not hide the blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  


***

  
  
Luhan nudged Sehun’s arm constantly while they were sitting in the car. “I never thought you would actually build up your muscles,” he said smirking. Sehun rolled his eyes and poked the older in the ribs. “Don’t deny that you think it looks great,” Tao said while looking at his boyfriend’s arms. Sehun blushed – like he did pretty often because of Tao - and looked down but he definitely saw how Tao licked his lips, and a mischievous grin which followed.  
  
Sehun tilted his head slightly towards Tao and grinned at him. “You’re too lovey-dovey for my eyes. Could you please stop?” Jongdae said, but it was obvious that he did not mean it in a bad way. “No chance!” Sehun said and kissed Tao softly. He would never be able to get tired of the other boy. That he was more than sure about.  
  


***

  
  
“Do you know how much I love this album’s concept?” the EXO-M maknae said and hugged the younger one from the back. “Really?” Sehun asked while fixing his hair in the mirror and judging the other band members in the back of the room.  
  
“Yes! Because now I can see your arms in every situation since they always give you sleeveless tops,” Tao answered and laid his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. His gaze was on the younger’s arms in the mirror and Sehun almost could not believe what his boyfriend had said. He had never thought that Tao would say this. The one with the absolutely gorgeous body loved his arms.  
  
Sehun felt Tao’s arms tightening around him and he closed his eyes so he could only feel the older’s strong arms and only smell this wonderful scent which was so uniquely Tao that he could always recognize it everywhere.  
  
“I’m proud of you, baby!”


End file.
